This invention relates to a heat transfer reservoir and means within the reservoir by which heat is transfered to another medium, more particularly in a solar heat transfer reservoir for generating electricity.
Heretofore various systems have been used for transfering heat from a solar energy source to a heat storage facility for use during non-sunlight time. Such systems have used, hot water storage tanks, gravel beds in which the gravel is heated by the solar transfer means, as well as other systems.